


Read To Me?

by Toxicats



Series: Sanders Sides Family Human!AU [2]
Category: Sanders Sides, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Add more tags as I think of them, Bullying, But it's a secret, I hate tagging, Insomnia, Logan is v protective too, No Incest, Other, Panic Attacks, Patton is very protective of his brothers, Roman likes makeup, Slight Violence, shhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxicats/pseuds/Toxicats
Summary: This whole situation could be traced back to a black eye.“Cross my heart… and hope to die”





	Read To Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I should mention that this was inspired by a headcannon/prompt I saw on tumblr! The headcannon mentioned something along the lines of Patton seriously being able to fuck someone up if they were to mess with his loved ones and that he'd put a whole new meaning to the phrase "Cross my heart and hope to die". 
> 
> This is what my mind did with it :)

This whole situation could be traced back to a black eye.

Thomas, Roman, and Virgil had all stayed after and Logan, was dubbed the responsibility to pick them up.

Logan had parked over 30 minutes ago and the school that was unusually quiet, began to pull his eyelids shut. He was ashamed to admit he hadn’t slept in nearly two days. But, he was finally getting some shut eye. 

Ha. That’s a great joke.

The door slammed shut and his eyes snapped open and he snorted looking around. Roman began laughing obnoxiously at him from the seat beside him. 

“Yes. Hysterical. Laugh it up” He grumbled looking into the rearview mirror. Thomas was snickering into his hand as he browsed what he could only assume was tumblr, and Virgil... Didn’t look good.

His hood was pulled over his head and his gaze was locked out the window. 

“How was GSA?” He asked his brother.

Virgil shrugged and pulled his hoodie further over his face. Logan’s eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to question further but, Roman was already spitting out the details of his day while Thomas anxiously waited his turn. 

He’d talk to him later.   
______________

A few hours later, Logan was pulling a lasagna out of the oven and warding Roman away from the garlic bread. It was Virgil’s favorite and he hoped it would make the boy feel a bit better.

“Patience. We wait for Patton to get home” Logan scolded as he carried the tray to the center of the dining room table. 

On cue, the front door opened and Patton stumbled through the door his eyes drooping and he looked positively exhausted. The combined excitement of school and his full time job was obviously taking a toll on his twin. 

Logan’s heart ached for a moment and he willed someone to call him back on his application to the local computer repair place. Hopefully Patton could take a break then.

“How was work?” Logan asked shovelling a large square of lasagna on a plate for his exhausted brother. Patton shot him a tired smile and undid the apron around his waist sighing in relief when it was finally off him.

“It was.. Interesting. Someone went crazy because they were too late for our unlimited shrimp deal. Long story short, we’re ordering a new shipment of plates” He snickered and leaned back into the recliner they’d recently bought. 

Dropping a piece of garlic bread next to his lasagna he set the plate on the counter and reached for one of the cups that Roman had left to dry earlier that day. It was absolute torture getting him to do the damn dishes. He’d complain until he turned blue in the face that he couldn’t do it. Why? His hands would get dry and lose their baby smooth softness.

“I’ve got it- Milk or Water?” Thomas snatched a cup before he could.

“Milk is fine” Patton said softly. Thomas nodded and glided over to the fridge humming a tune as he looked for the object of his current desires. Logan shook his head and plucked a fork from the dish drainer and made his way towards his brother. 

“It smells great, thank you Logan. It’s a major improvement from the seafood I’ve been forced to endure all day” He accepted the plate gratefully and dug in. 

“Which is why you need to take a shower. You positively reek of fish” Roman had appeared then, and scrunched his nose as Thomas came over and handed Patton his milk with a small smile. 

“What do you want from me? I work at Red Lobster. This smell is what pays the bills so stop carping on it” Logan groaned at the awful pun.

“I should take this away from you and give it to Virgil” Logan shook his head as Patton cackled. 

“Where is he anyways? You made his favorite!” Patton raised an eyebrow. 

“I’m not sure. I’ll go see what is keeping him” Logan had been worried about his youngest sibling all day and was glad to escape the oncoming fish puns to go check on him.

“Tell him not to be so koi and join us!” Patton spat out another horrible pun to his retreating form that made Logan physically shudder. 

“You and your puns are a huge pain in the bass” Logan murmured and let out a soft smile as Patton squawked and squealed over the annoyed grumbling of his two younger siblings. He stopped in front of Adrian, Roman, and Thomas’ door and knocked lightly. 

“Dinners done. I made your favorite. Are you alright?” Silence. 

“Patton’s returned and he’s soiling our minds with another round of puns” He tried again. Nothing.

“I am entering. I hope you’re decent” He opened the door without hesitation in time to hear Virgil’s protests.

When he came in he was greeted with sight of Virgil’s teary red eyes. One of them however, had a black and blue bruise around it. 

Logan didn’t hesitate in striding forward and lifting up Virgil’s face to inspect his injury further. 

“Logan stop” He murmured, voice cracking with emotion. 

“Explain now” He said sternly using his big brother voice. Virgil sighed shakily and began to unravel his day. He explained how he’d been walking with Talyn when one of the stars of the football team had cornered him and began laying insult after insult on him. How he couldn’t bite back his sharp tongue and one of them laid fist on his right eye.

“How long has this been going on for?” Logan knew for a fact that this wasn’t the first time something like this happened. He couldn’t help but, loathe himself for not noticing the signs sooner.

“Ever since I started going to GSA” Virgil sighed in shame as Logan calculated exactly how long ago that was. When it hit him he nearly snapped his neck in shock.

“That was weeks ago! Has it always been violent? Are there any more injuries?” He spit question after question out, scanning his brother over. 

“Logan, I’m fine. My other bruises have healed by now. I’ve only got the black eye today” Virgil assured. 

“Can you not tell Patton? You know how he is..” Logan blinked. He did know how he was. If Patton found out about Virgil getting bullied, he would raise hell taking down his tormentors. 

He remembered a similar incident involving himself. 

_Logan and Patton were only 10 at the time and they had all gone to spend time at the park as a family. It was one of the few times he could remember his parents being genuinely happy. Logan had decided he’d rather read his newest book Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows than to rough house with the other kids._

_Quite obviously, he stuck out like a sore thumb. A few of the other kids noticed him and had snatched his book from his hands and pushed him to the ground, effectively snapping his glasses in half. He vaguely remembers feeling panicked. Those were expensive! Mom and Dad would be so mad!_

_While the other kids walked away taunting and laughing at him, he stared at the broken glasses that laid uselessly in his hands._

_“Logan? What’s wrong” Patton had came over and wrapped his arm around his brother’s shoulders. It was then he realized he had big fat tears streaming down his cheeks._

_“T-They took my book and b-broke my glasses” He sniffled wiping his cheeks._

_“Who?” Patton’s eyes lowered dangerously as he pointed out the suspects that were playing monkey in the middle with his beloved Harry Potter novel._

_“I’ll be right back” He stood up and walked over to the bullies, his fists clenched in anger._

_Their day at the park ended abruptly, when their parents had realized Patton was trying to suffocate one of the kids in the sandpit._

_“Say you’re sorry to him!” He growled, pushing his face deeper into the sand._

_Logan knew that this day would be engraved in his memory the moment that Patton skipped over to him, oblivious to the death glares that he was being dealt. The kid coughing up sand behind him forgottened, as Patton plopped down next to him and dropped the book onto his lap._

_“Read to me?” He asked._

“Earth to Logan? Are you still there?” Logan blinked back to reality, and stared at Virgil before adjusting his glasses.

“My apologies. I zoned out. I agree we cannot tell Patton. But, the black eye that you’re sporting is a dead giveaway you’re being tormented. Give me a moment” He walked across the room and opened Roman’s desk drawer. He carefully lifted the false bottom and shuffled through the pile of makeup before coming across a bottle of cover up.

“A little secret between us, we **do not** know that Roman owns makeup. Okay?” Virgil looked bewildered but nodded in agreement. Logan knew that Roman put on makeup when he thought no one could see him. He had almost walked in on him applying it to his face a couple weeks ago. It was how he discovered his secret makeup stash. He decided not to announce his presence that day upon seeing how happy it made the egotistical boy when he put it on. How he could just admire himself for hours.

He slathered the cover up on his eye and smeared it expertly over the bruise. After a few minutes of, _“Did you know you stick out your tongue when you’re concentrated?”_ and other babbling from Virgil, he was finished. 

“It’s covered. The others are bound to be suspicious, so when you come out, I helped you solve some complex equations and that is what held us” He walked over to the desk and quickly replaced the makeup as well as re-securing the false bottom. 

“You can hardly tell I have a black eye. How are you so good at that?” He murmured in delight.

“Practice” He said vaguely, not willing to admit he’d been using makeup to cover the bags under his own eyes for years.

The two of them returned to dinner and managed to dodge every question they got about their whereabouts. The rest of the night went without issue, and Logan stirred his brain for solutions to Virgil’s predicament. Eventually, sleep beckoned him and allowed himself to fall victim.  
___________________

It was just after 4th period when it happened. 

Logan had gone to retrieve his AP Chemistry book for his next class when he heard cruel snickering and the whimpers of another student. Book in hand, he quietly snuck around and hid behind a row of lockers to assess the situation. He first noticed the bullies and identified them as a couple of jocks known as Sam, Quinn, and Devin. Then he noticed their victim and his stomach dropped. His baby brother was being held against the lockers, Sam’s hand clutched around his throat. 

He decided to make himself known.

“What are you doing?” He felt a swell of pride when the bullies nearly jumped out of their skin and looked towards him. 

“Get out of here dweeb” Quinn snorted and pulled his fist back to punch Adrian in the stomach.

“Are you brains really that lacking, that I need to repeat myself?” He grabbed his arm and pulled it back.

“What. Are. You. Doing?” In a flash they released Virgil and turned on him. Exactly what he wanted.

“Virgil leave now” He said sternly. Virgil pulled himself off the ground quickly and looked towards his brother fearfully. 

“B-But Logan-” He stuttered.

“ _Now_ ” Virgil hesitated for a second before darting down the hallway. 

“What makes you think you can pick a fight with us” Sam asked slamming Logan against the locker. His head smacked against the cool metal but, he hardly flinched. 

“I can’t. But, I’d rather you hurt me than my brother” Deja vu? 

“Is that so?” Devin hummed. He looked to his buddies and motioned them over to him. They began whispering to each other a bit before Sam met his gaze and gripped his shirt tighter. 

“You’re some kind of genius right?” Devin asked an evil grin stretched across his cheeks.

“Affirmative” Logan confirmed narrowing his eyes in question.

“Let’s make a deal. We’ll leave your fag brother alone, in exchange you do our homework, essays, projects, etcetera. If you say no to this, we’ll target all of your brothers. Even Patton” Logan’s heart stopped at the sound of his twin’s name. 

“So what will it be?” All three of them stared down at him menacingly and without hesitation Logan replied.

 

“Deal”  
________________________

After the incident, Logan had found Virgil in the men’s bathroom having a panic attack. He had coaxed him out of it and explained the situation and reassured him that he could handle it.

That was three weeks ago and Logan **could not** handle it. 

He was leaning against his hand and trying to will the pounding headache away. He had been awake for days, not having enough time to sleep because of the constant flood of homework and his brand new job that consumed most of his time. 

He had no idea what time it was. But, he knew it was nearing 3am. He lazily wrote the out the last scientific equation on Devin’s chemistry worksheet and sighed in relief throwing it on the pile of completed homework. His eyes filled with tears when he saw he still had 3 math worksheets and an essay to write for Quinn’s creative writing class.

He was _so tired_. 

He shook his head and reached for the coffee pot he placed on the dining room table next to him. He yawned as he poured himself yet another hot cup of coffee. 

“Logan?” His eyes shot open and he chucked the coffee pot in fright. 

“Whoa! It’s alright it’s me!” Patton was at his sides in seconds looking him over in concern.

“Thomas went to use the bathroom and told me you were still up, I was worried” Patton paused for a minute and assessed his brother, taking note of the dark black bags under his eyes.

“When was the last time you slept. Are you- are you okay?” He asked hesitantly as if he were afraid of the answer. 

Logan pondered the question over. Was he okay? 

No. No he wasn’t. He figured that much was obvious and Patton was only asking to be polite. He didn’t answer. Only looked at Patton as he assessed the pile of worksheets and assorted textbooks. Slowly bringing a hand down to pull a pile of them up.

“This.. You’re not in regular chemistry” Patton questioned softly his eyes wide in confusion as he shuffled through the papers.

“Algebra 2? Creative writing? You’re not in any of these class- Wait a second” Realization began to dawn on the oldest brother and he started to put the pieces together. 

“This isn’t.. This isn’t your homework is it?” Logan looked down in shame, biting his lip.

“It is not. But, I must finish it before tomorrow morning” He lifted up a pencil robotically and flinched harshly when the pencil was slapped out of his hand. Patton gripped onto his shoulders and positioned him so they were facing eye to eye.

“No Logan. You need to sleep. Tell me right now when the last time you slept was” Patton said sternly and Logan racked his brain for an answer.

“Uh- It was the night of the uh- my first day at.. work. That’s the last time” He mumbled quietly. 

“Jesus that was nearly five days ago.. H-How did I not notice?” Logan could see his twins face fill with shame.

“I was exceptional at hiding it. Don’t blame yourself please” Logan pleaded with sad tired eyes. 

“God Logan. You look _so tired_ ” Patton murmured reaching to cup his face.

“I am. I’m so tired” His voice cracked and tears began to fill his eyes. His walls were beginning to crumble and he felt himself getting pressed into Patton’s chest.

It was a blurry after that, but he knew he told his brother everything.

“You said Sam, Quinn, and Devin right?” He hummed stroking Logan’s hair as he gently lead him to their shared room. Logan nodded sleepily, trying to will his falling eyelids to stay open.   
“Get some sleep, Lo. I will make sure they never hurt you or Virgil ever again” Logan nodded and allowed himself to be coaxed into bed and tucked in by his twin.

“ **Cross my heart.. And hope to die** ” Logan hardly registered the dark undertone his words had before his head hit the pillow and he was out like a light. 

_____________

The shrill sound of phone ringing woke him up out of a deep sleep. He groaned in annoyance and rolled over to grab it, hitting the talk button and pressing the phone to his ear. 

“Hello?” He mumbled sleepily. He wide awake when he heard the panicked garbling of his youngest sibling. 

“Virgil! Slow down! Repeat what you just said” Logan was sat up and trying to piece together what his distressed brother was trying to say.

“You need to get down to the school now! Patton has _lost it_ ” Logan’s heart thudded in his chest and without a second thought, hung up the phone. He changed his clothes, slipped on his shoes, and sprinted out the door and down the sidewalk in record time. His mind raced as every possible scenario ran through his head. 

He sighed in relief when the school came into view and made a beeline to the front doors and pushed them open. 

Upon arrival, he could hear chanting and laughter and what sounded like a riot coming from down the hall and groaned. He felt like his twin was trying to give him an ulcer. He shook his head and forced himself to follow the chants of hell, all the way to the cafeteria.

Principal Diana Thomas, and few teachers he recognized vaguely as the sophomore english teachers were standing outside the door anxiously, pacing. When they noticed Logan arrival they all sighed in relief. 

“Thank god you’re here Mr. Sanders!” Mrs. Thomas often referred to everyone by their last names because she felt it made the students more mature. He wondered if she would be changing her tactics after today.

“Can you put an end to this tomfoolery?!” She groaned, her red lipstick smeared from her anxious lip smacking. 

“Patton is never like this! What has gotten into him?” She questioned aloud.

“Me and our youngest sibling were being tormented by a couple of the varsity football players, and Patton can get very.. Protective” He hummed slightly amused. 

“He didn’t have to cause this! Do you think you can talk him down?” She asked once more and the teachers behind her looked at him with hopeful eyes.

“It’s extremely likely, But.. Suspension at most” He bargained. Logan knew he was playing dirty, but a stunt like this could very well end in expulsion, and he could not let that happen. 

“Deal. Just put an end to this” She snapped and he had to stop himself from grinning in victory. Without a moment's hesitation, he pushed the cafeteria doors open and his **jaw dropped**. 

 

There Patton stood. In the center of a table that was purposely placed in the middle of the cafeteria with a megaphone at his side. Sam, Quinn, and Devin were tied together, back to back and in their underwear on the floor in front of him. They were gagged with what Logan assumed were the worksheets he had been burdened with for the past two weeks. Patton grinned evilly and stood tall and proud. Logan was afraid that he might actually sacrifice the poor boys. He watched Patton scan the crowd until his eyes locked with Logan’s. Immediately, his shoulders slumped and pulled the megaphone to his mouth

“So the fun’s over?” He grinned sheepishly and cackled when Logan nodded his head. 

_______________________________

In the end, Patton got suspended for two weeks and the bullies were taken off varsity football, a punishment worse than death for the three boys, after a lengthy explanation to the Principal. Patton was still unhappy, he felt they deserved a better punishment.

“Relax. I doubt they’re going to come after us for revenge after the stunt you pulled” Logan shook his flipping to a new page in his book.

Patton huffed and crossed his arms over his chest childishly.

“I don’t care! They deserve to get a better punishment!” He hissed stirring a chuckle from Logan’s chest. 

“They’ve got rope burn to last for weeks, not to mention they’re off varsity” He hummed consumed the wonderful story of the Murder of Roger Ackroyd.

Patton made one last noise of disapproval before the room was shrouded in silence.

Well for a moment anyways. 

Soon Patton was up and flinging the closet door open, noisily digging through the contents. It was bothersome to say the least but, it didn’t take long for Patton to find what he was looking for with a cry of victory. Logan figured that was them end of it.

“HUMPHHH-” Logan groaned when Patton threw himself onto his stomach, effectively knocking the wind out of him.

“Why did you-” He froze when Patton plopped, what he assumed was the object of his desires on his lap. It was a book. He ran his fingers over the pages that had become crisp with age and read the title over. _Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows_ was sprawled across the cover and he looked to his twin with wide eyes. Patton grinned at him and spoke softly laying his head on his brother’s shoulder.

“Read to me?” He asked.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the second part! For the next part what would you guys like me to focus on? A backstory? Roman's love for makeup? Thomas adventures? Virgil's adventures? Logan's poor sleeping patterns and inability to take care of himself? Patton's journey in trying to care for his brothers? 
> 
> Let me know in the comments!


End file.
